


沉睡的王子

by Birthmark



Series: 哥哥讲给弟弟的睡前毒故事 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M, thesewt - Freeform, 有毒的睡前故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birthmark/pseuds/Birthmark
Summary: 一个童话故事大乱炖





	沉睡的王子

在很久很久以前，有一个神奇的王国，在那里生活着的除了像你与我一样的普通人类，还有着拥有魔法的巫师。

人类的最高统治者是他们的国王，与其他童话不同的是这位国王并不暴虐，他爱民如子，在人们心中拥有非常高的声望，同时还有一个非常可爱的小王子，取名纽特。

在纽特王子出生的第一百天，国王在王宫举行了盛大的庆典，邀请了三位著名的巫师，希望他们能给小王子以最美好的祝愿。

第一位巫师给予他拥有世上最可爱的外表，是当下最流行的小雀斑。第二位则祝福他能够与这世界上所有的神奇动物成为朋友，拥有无与伦比的亲和力。

而就在第三位重量级的巫师邓布利多准备送给纽特他的礼物时，邪恶巫师格林德沃闯了进来，他因为没有收到国王的邀请而心生怨恨。所以他对小王子献上了恶毒的咒语，他声称纽特王子将会在他16岁那年，被纺锤划破手指，从而死去。

强大的咒语没有办法彻底破除，但为了拯救小王子的性命，邓布利多最终对纽特的祝愿是：小王子并不会死去，只是会陷入沉睡，而且是沉睡一百年。

悲伤的国王为了保护自己的儿子，下令将整个国家中所有的纺锤全部销毁，并将小纽特交给邓布利多代为抚养。毕竟当年邓布利多与格林德沃的事情闹得沸沸扬扬，恐怕整个国家能降得住格林德沃的也只有他了。

所以纽特就这样被邓布利多带到了他所居住的森林中，他一天天地长大，正如那些祝福所说，他有着一副世界上最可爱的外表，尤其是圆滚滚的小脸蛋上零星的雀斑，让人看着就想上去吧唧一口。同时在森林里他与很多小动物成为了最诚挚的朋友，比如说总是喜欢偷他金币的嗅嗅和动不动就爱和他闹脾气的护树罗锅，然后他还给自己取了非常有亲和力的名字：妈妈。

虽然邓布利多对于小王子在神奇动物面前自称“妈妈”的行为表示不理解，但是看在他生活得那么快乐的份上也就没有太过于干涉。于是纽特就在森林小木屋里健康快乐地成长了起来。

十多年的光阴转瞬即逝，纽特马上就要迎来他的十六岁生日。殊不知此时的格林德沃因为这个诅咒头发都变白了。因为他发现自己的魔法出bug了，他竟没有办法变出一个带有纺锤的纺纱机！

身为这世上最伟大的巫师，格林德沃是无法忍受自己的咒语不灵验的，所以纽特不管怎样也要轰轰烈烈死一回，以巩固自己的名声，不然他还怎么夺回邓布利多的芳心？

所以我们的大反派格林德沃先生在炼制纺锤失败后，制造出了一个新的产物：毒苹果。只要可爱的纽特王子咬下去一小口，就会被这个色彩鲜艳的苹果毒死。

于是在小王子十六岁生日那天，他派出自己的得力干将克雷登斯假冒使者邀请邓布利多去另外一个国家为新生的波特王子庆生，而自己则来到正与小动物们玩得开心的纽特面前。

格林德沃告诉王子，只要他吃了这个苹果，他将会了解这片森林中所有神奇动物的生活作息与性格爱好。

而我们的小王子一甩脑袋，很骄傲地表示自己已经全部了解完毕，不需要苹果的帮助。

看纽特并不愿意吃下毒苹果，格林德沃恼羞成怒，一魔杖敲晕了小王子，然后掰开王子的嘴，拿刀切了一小块苹果强行塞了进去。

然后我们的纽特王子就和白雪公主一样被毒苹果卡住了喉咙，像睡美人一样陷入了昏睡。

悲伤欲绝的国王将打着小鼾的纽特王子接回公主，为了防止自己触景生情，他将王子安放在了整个宫殿最偏僻也最高的一座塔楼之中。

纽特王子虽然陷入了永久的沉睡，但并非死亡。邓布利多的祝福还是效果显著的，因此在接下来的百年里，他的头发依旧在生长，并且越长越长，一直垂到了塔楼之下。

这时，我们的骑士忒修斯在故事的结尾终于出现了。他披荆斩棘，克服重重困难，终于来到了塔楼之下，并且依靠王子飘逸的长发成功地爬了上来。

忒修斯发誓，这是他一生中见过的最可爱的王子，他深深爱上了他。他情不自禁地走到王子的身旁，在那红润的嘴唇上落下一个充满爱意的吻。

然而我们都知道，纽特是被苹果呛死的，所以一个吻并没有什么卵用。王子并没有醒，倒是忒修斯停在楼下的马被驺吾给咬死了。

听着驺吾在地下的咆哮，忒修斯一阵头疼。突然，他瞅见了纽特王子的枕头，那是一本厚厚的书。

忒修斯抽出来一看书名：《神奇动物在哪里》，著者：纽特王子。

在查阅资料后，忒修斯将小王子的长发剪短，制成超毛绒逗猫棒，成功驯服了据说比较残暴，事实上比较沙雕的驺吾。

陷入单方面爱情的骑士无法忍受没有王子的日子，于是他决定将沉睡的王子带回自己的国家，就在他抱着王子跨上驺吾的那一刻，驺吾因为过于兴奋而抖了抖身子。

于是，我们纽特王子喉咙中那块毒苹果被抖了出来。

王子缓缓睁开了他的眼睛，清了清嗓子，告诉骑士：走之前别忘了把自己写的书带上。

最后王子与骑士过上了没羞没燥的幸福生活。

End


End file.
